gothamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kayla Wesley
'Kayla Wesley "Makayla Rodney" is a former member of the Falcone crime family and the owner of Mooney's Nightclub. Working for Don Falcone she plotted against him, attempting to take him down, so she could in turn take over his criminal empire, though she was eventually defeated by her former umbrella man Oswald Cobblepot. Her body was later stored at the Indian Hill facility underneath Arkham Asylum, where she is later revived from the dead by Professor Hugo Strange. Biography Early years Mooney started from nothing and managed to become the right hand of one of the most powerful men in Gotham, Carmine Falcone. She and Falcone used to be close for some time since she tried to take advantage of the information acquired during this relationship to take Falcone's place in the family. Working under Don FalconeEdit Years after the murder of her mother, she came to work for Don Falcone, eventually becoming one of his high-ranking members. While investigating Thomas and Martha Wayne's murder, GCPD detectives Harvey Bullock and his new partner, James Gordon, come to her nightclub to ask if she had heard anything as the crime had happened in her area. When they arrive, Mooney is in the middle of beating a man who had been stealing from her. Upon meeting, she warmly greets Harvey, they being good friends. After initially denying any knowledge on the identity of the Waynes' murderer, she promises to help in any way she can, while showing a cold interest in Gordon due to his straightforwardness and interest in the case. Later, she calls Bullock to tell him one of her men had received a pearl necklace, whose description matched to the one Martha Wayne had stolen from her, from a career criminal named Mario Pepper. Bullock and Gordon visit Pepper at his home, who denies any involvement in the Waynes' case. After Pepper is shot to death by Bullock while saving Gordon when the former flees, the pearl necklace is indeed found in his apartment, seemingly proving Pepper's guilt. However, Mooney is soon visited by Gordon alone, who alleges her of framing Pepper by planting a replica of Martha Wayne's necklace on him. He also questions Bullock's involvement in this frame-up with Mooney. As Gordon is about to leave after trading words, Mooney has her men attack him, and then she herself strikes the telling blow from behind, knocking him unconscious. Mooney then auditions comedian for her club, finding him very amusing for his dark humor. She receives a call from, Butch, informing her of Bullock coming to save Gordon at her plant. Bullock attempts to persuade Mooney to let Gordon go, going so far as to threaten to "go after her" if she kills his partner. Seeing this as disrespect and insult to her, she orders Gilzean on the phone to hang and kill Bullock along with Gordon too. But the two detectives are saved by Mooney's superior, Carmine Falcone and his men's timely intervention. Keeping Bullock's words in mind of how "somebody talked" from her gang to the GCPD Major Crimes Unit leading to Gordon blaming her, Mooney asks her lackey, Oswald Cobblepot, to massage her foot as she voices her ambitions to take over Gotham from Falcone, whom she now considers has gotten "old and soft". After verbally comforting Cobblepot, she confidently blames him for tipping off the Major Crimes Unit, as only he had seen with the fake pearl necklace. When he protests, stating that he would "open a vein" for her as a show of loyalty, she immediately suggests he do so while handing him a knife. When Cobblepot tries to back out, she turns her back, while mockingly calling him "my little penguin". Despised by this name-calling and seeing this as his chance, Cobblepot tries to attack Mooney with the knife, only to be brutally beaten by her with a chair, whilst breaking his leg, and giving him a limp. Falcone visits Mooney her nightclub for a chat and tells her that Cobblepot had revealed to him of her plans to take him out soon. After Mooney squarely denies it, Falcone gives the impression of believing her and starts asking about her lover. When Mooney denies having one, only a "boy keeps around for exercise" named Lazlo, Falcone implacably has the latter beaten by his men as a show of Mooney's place in his mob. He kisses Fish's hand and thanks her for being honest. She aggressively orders everyone to leave her club soon after Falcone exits. Later, Fish's head thug Butch is telling her it was too early now to make a move on Falcone. She knows and voices her desire to amass more money and men to Gilzean, so that one day, she can personally kill Falcone with her "bare hands and her teeth". Butch offers to hold her shoes. She also sadistically wishes for Cobblepot to still have been alive so that she could have made him suffer more for talking to Falcone about her plans against him. When Gordon and Bullock return to her nightclub to ask her of the disappearance of street children from around her locality, Mooney shows little interest in the case, only revealing that there's an unknown "international buyer" who has able and healthy children kidnapped from Gotham's streets and shipped to him. Makayla telling Detectives Allen and Montoya who had ordered the kill on Oswald Cobblepot Fish tipping Montoya and Allen off. Fish tells Lazlo to take a rest when Detectives Renee Montoya and Crispus Allen entered the establishment. The two Major Crimes Unit Detectives questioned Mooney concerning Cobblepot, and Mooney told the two that the rumor on the street was that Jim Gordon pulled the trigger against Cobblepot, turning their investigation to Don Carmine Falcone as the one who had ordered Gordon to kill Cobblepot. She later consoles Lazlo, who is worried about her, seeing as should put Montoya and Allen onto Falcone ordering Gordon to kill Cobblepot. Afterward, she calls one of her henchmen to get rid of Lazlo, as he's "lost his spine" and tells the henchmen to tell Butch Gilzean to make Falcone's latest lover Natalia undergo an unfortunate accident. Falcone later visits Mooney, making sure there were no hard feelings from the previous night, with Fish telling him "never". The conversation then goes on, focusing on Falcone's lover Natalia being mugged, with Fish telling Falcone that she hoped whoever had done it had paid with their life, and Falcone saying that the person responsible would when they found him or her, along with anyone that helped them. As part of her plot to dethrone Falcone, Mooney hires a woman named Liza to seduce Falcone. Makayla began to train Liza in singing an aria to become her personal weapon, having to reprimand Liza after she began to complain. Later, the Falcone crime family gathered, and Nikolai spoke out about Maroni thinking he won by getting a piece of Arkham, suggesting that they push back against Maroni. However, Falcone told Nikolai that they wouldn't do so yet, and an argument between Makayla and Nikolai began. Falcone reminded the two that they all needed each other and that they were family. Later, Fish and Nikolai shared a night of passion while reviewing their plan to bring down Falcone. When Makayla Rodney discovers that Cobblepot was still alive, after overcoming a fit of rage, she sends Butch looking for Gordon so she could talk to him. Later, Fish met with Falcone and Nikolai. Fish and Nikolai try and convince him the importance of killing Gordon, Bullock, and Penguin, though to no avail. However, he gave Fish permission to go to see Maroni to ask him to hand over Cobblepot and he'd send Victor to find Gordon. At Bamonte's Fish met with Maroni to ask for Cobblepot, as Falcone had instructed her to do. Maroni calls for Cobblepot to offer a sincere apology to Mooney for offending her, but Mooney isn't satisfied, citing that there'd be "bloodshed" instead. Makayla was later present when Falcone proposed a peace agreement which allowed Maroni to keep Cobblepot in exchange for Maroni's warehouse by the river. Liza grows to care about Falcone and asks Mooney to be released from the plan. Mooney tells Liza about a fictional story her mother was a prostitute and was eventually murdered by one of Falcone's men. Mooney tells Liza it taught her to never be weak and Liza agrees to stay committed to the plan. Makayla later receives a visit from Oswald, who smells her. Later that night, Makayla Rodney and Butch Gilzean met with Kasyanov and his people to give them a pickup truck and the location of the secret vault where Falcone kept much of his money. At her nightclub, Butch confessed to Fish that he was worried that Falcone would discover their part in the robbery of his vault, but Fish convinces him that this was the time to deliver their blow to Falcone. A few minutes later, Alfred and Bullock reach the club asking to speak to Fish, however, she only arrives after seeing Alfred subdue, then holds a knife to Butch's throat. Under the opinion that helping find Selina would counterproductive to her own personal interests Mooney initially refuses to help, however, Alfred appeals to her honorable side to convince her to get them the name of Selina's fence. At Mooney's nightclub, Makayla Rodney meets with Jimmy Saviano and Janacek, two other underlings of Don Falcone to find out how they felt after Falcone had raised their tariffs. Saviano stated that he wished something would happen to Falcone before any of them ended up like Bannion, and he asserted that he'd take over if Falcone fell as if he was next in line, to Fish's dismay. Later, Fish begins to make plans to deal with Saviano knowing that he would present an obstacle. However, Butch offers to handle the situation as him and Saviano had known each other since childhood. Makayla has Liza brought to her as part of a move on Carmine Falcone. Later, Falcone strangles Liza to death in front of Mooney, scolding Fish for using a girl with the likeness of his mother to destroy him. Falcone calls for Oswald, who relishes having the upper hand against Fish. Before Falcone has Mooney and Butch Gilzean led away to their undetermined fates, Cobblepot takes the opportunity to mockingly say goodbye to Makayla . Makayla is strapped to a stretcher where Falcone's interrogator Bob will be in charge of torturing her. Butch Gilzean manages to free himself and knocks Bob unconscious, then frees Makayla Rodney . Mooney tells Butch that she plans to go after Oswald Cobblepot and get her revenge by cutting his throat. Mooney and Butch Gilzean arrive at the nightclub in order to exact revenge on Cobblepot as he negotiates a plan to combine forces. When Zsasz arrives with three associates, there is a gunfight, and Mooney and Gilzean flee. Gilzean sends Mooney out the window to escape while he buys Mooney some time which ends with Gilzean getting wounded by Zsasz. At Gotham's ports, Bullock meets with Mooney where she tells Bullock that she will lay low for awhile as Bullock advises Mooney not to return to Gotham City. She declares that she will return to kill Penguin.